


Windkeeper

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Deja Vu, Dissidia Memory & Identity Fuckery, F/M, Implied Past Romantic Relationship, References to Video Game Mechanics, Romance, Technically Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 10:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19851421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Upon receiving a certain Summonstone, Kain has a feeling that the being contained within it is somehow important to him, but he can't remember why.





	Windkeeper

~ Windkeeper ~

Kain stared at the Summonstone clutched in his hand. For some odd reason, the creature sealed within it seemed familiar to him. Memories of another time, another place, another _life_... which slipped farther and farther out of his reach the harder he tried to recall them.

He did not equip the Summonstone. He didn't want to use her that way. She was his... something; he didn't know _what_. He just had a vague sense that she was important to him somehow.

Barbariccia was a human-shaped monster. The Elemental Archfiend of Wind - reduced, in this world, to a mere shadow of herself, a Summon Beast trapped within a small red crystal. He couldn't remember what she'd been like in the world they came from, but he was certain it was something greater than this. As a wind elemental, she would have been either the natural enemy of a dragoon or a valuable ally. Kain had no idea which, or if the two of them had been something... more.

Whatever the truth of their past, he would keep what remained of her in this world with him. He tucked the stone under his armor, close to his heart, where it would be safe - and not shared to his allies' communal inventory.

~end~


End file.
